Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest 12
Azerbaijan took part in the twelfth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in the host city of Herning, Denmark. The country was represented by Nikki Jamal with the song "Skindeep". The entry was selected via the first edition of the national final Üçün mahnı..., hosted by AzTV (Azerbaijan TV). Background Further information: Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest Azerbaijan debuted in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest under the Azerbaijani national broadcaster AzTV. AzTV decided to participate in the contest due to the popularity of music competitions within the country. Despite a poor result in their debut at the contest, AzTV decided to continue Azerbaijan's participation in the North Vision Song Contest due to high viewing figures and popularity amongst the public. Viewing figures continued to rise following Azerbaijan's success at the fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. AzTV first decided to host a national final in order to select their entrant for the North Vision Song Contest in the sixth edition, under the name Milli Secim Turu. The national final continued for the next two editions of the contest. After failing to qualify from the pre-qualification round in the eighth edition, AzTV decided to take a one-edition break from the competition. Although rumours suggested that AzTV withdrew from the contest due to the introduction of the pre-qualification round, AzTV cited financial difficulties as the main reason behind the break. Azerbaijan returned to the contest from the tenth edition onwards. For the twelfth edition of the contest, AzTV decided to introduce an alternative national final in order to select their North Vision representative; Üçün mahnı.... Before North Vision AzTV confirmed Azerbaijan's participation in the twelfth edition of the North Vision Song Contest on the 1st December. It was also revealed that Azerbaijan would once again opt for a national final in order to select their representative, but this time a new selection process would be used under the name Üçün mahnı.... The national final is an alternative selection process with AzTV pointing out that the usual national final, Milli Secim Turu, would make a return in the near future. 'Üçün mahnı Nikki Jamal' Under the name Üçün mahnı..., the new Azerbaijani national final consisted of an artist being internally selected whilst a total of between 2 to 4 songs would be selected to take part in the final. A few weeks later, it was revealed that AzTV had internally selected Nikki Jamal, the fourth-edition Azerbaijani representative, to represent her country once again at the competition. A total of 4 songs were chosen to take part in the final and were uploaded online via the AzTV website. The public were then asked to vote for their favourite entry of the 4 and the song with the highest percentage would then go on the represent Azerbaijan at the North Vision Song Contest. Receiving 31.82% of the votes, "Skindeep" won the national final and went on to represent Azerbaijan at the contest. 'Results' At North Vision A month after the Azerbaijani entry was announced, the NBU revealed that Azerbaijan would perform in the second semi-final in 15th position, to which AzTV and Nikki Jamal was satisfied with. Already a popular artist amongst North Vision fans since her debut in the fourth edition of the competition, Nikki Jamal one of the best Azerbaijani audience-reactions during her performance in the semi-final, going on to qualify to the Grand Final. Azerbaijan performed in 8th position at the Grand Final of the competition, performing after Norway and before Moldova. Following another positive crowd reaction, the final results revealed a very different story. Only receiving votes from a few amount of countries, Nikki received a total of 69 points at the Grand Final where she ended in 24th position, second last. The semi-final votes were revealed shortly after the Grand Final came to an end. It was announced that Nikki was ranked in 4th position in the second semi-final with a total of 86 points. 'Points awarded at the contest' Pre-qualification round votes Semi-final 2 votes Final votes 'Spokesperson' The Azerbaijani singer Sevda Alakbarzadeh was confirmed as the official spokesperson for Azerbaijan at the contest. See also *Azerbaijan at the North Vision Song Contest *North Vision Song Contest 12 Category:NVSC 12 countries